


The girl in the golden field

by Lastavica



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Memories, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Moving On, Nature, One Shot, Origami, Peace, Post-Season/Series 05, Quiet, Reunions, chasing grasshoppers, episode XIX "Jack remembers the past", joy and sorrow, the healing power of nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: Jack is reunited with someone from his childhood.
Kudos: 2





	The girl in the golden field

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by episode XIX, "Jack remembers the past" (Season 2, episode 6)
> 
> Takes place post season 5

Below the village, at the edge of the forest Jack sits beside the cool stream. He is alone. Breezes breathe lightly on his face and in the wide sleeves of his gi. The sun shines warmly. Through the trees it dapples the surface of the water. He watches fish dart in and out of the light, glinting and gleaming as they go. Birds sing all around in the branches above him. Their varied voices rise and fall against the buzzing of cicadas. The simple truths of nature always return a quiet balance to the samurai. Both joy and sorrow, there is much in his heart. Excited trills enliven the woods. Long slow coos calm them. Humming birds thrum here and there. Woodpeckers echo far and near. The babbling stream speaks softly, giving flourish to its stories with a splashing frog or leaping fish. Jack closes his eyes and breathes a deep sigh. When he opens them again he sees a reflection has appeared in the flowing water along side his own.

A woman stands there without a word. He is not startled. Her presence is gentle like the flowers that bob in the grass on the water's edge. He turns and does not recognize her. She is beautiful and wears a warm smile. Atop her dark hair is fixed a simple golden kanzashi. It reminds Jack of something far away and cheerful. He cannot recall what it is. Her hands are clasped lightly before her. Stepping closer, she sits down on her knees beside him. He is silent and watches as she lifts her clasped hands to him. Taking one hand away, she reveals what rests in her palm. It is an origami grasshopper. The paper is crumpled and old. Jack looks at it for long moment, the faint glow of a memory growing brighter in his mind. He looks up at her, searching her face. Her smile has spread to crinkle her eyes. He smiles too because he remembers now. He reaches up, touching his fingers to his cheek where she had long ago kissed him sweetly. He is happy she is here. He is happy she did not perish under Aku's reign over this land.

She leans forward, bowing briefly. He does the same.

Her name is Himari. She already knows his.


End file.
